La noche en que James corrió desnudo por Hogwarts
by Erised Black
Summary: ¿Qué hizo James para merecer tal castigo? Oneshot. El título en realidad es la noche en que James Potter corrió por todo el castillo desnudo, pero no me lo deja poner entero por ser demasiado largo.


**La noche en que James Potter corrió por todo el castillo desnudo**

James Potter y Peter Pettigrew se fueron asomando poco a poco por la puerta de su habitación, en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Descendieron en silencio y lentamente por las escaleras de caracol que subían hasta la zona de los dormitorios de los chicos. Se les escapaban risitas sofocadas por sus propias manos presionando contra su boca. ¡Esos _cigarrillos_ de Sirius eran la monda!

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo de la Sala Común, una mirada verde furiosa se clavó en ellos.

Lily Evans, la Prefecta, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de estudio rodeada de libros y pergaminos. Al día siguiente tenía un examen de Runas Antiguas, y lo último que deseaba era, tras la fiesta de la victoria, tener que lidiar con dos Merodeadores demasiado risueños.

Los volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

—Buenas noches, Evans —saludó James, sentándose en una silla, pero dejando entre la pelirroja y él dos sillones de espació—. ¿Cómo va el estudio?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, confundida. ¿A qué venía tanta cordialidad tras el incidente de dos horas antes?

—Genial, gracias —repuso, volviendo su mirada hacia su diccionario el cual, inesperadamente, voló unos metros por encima de su cabeza y cayó al otro lado de la Sala Común. Molesta miró a Potter, que no disimulaba de tener la varita en su mano—. Muy divertido —protestó.

Sacó su varita e invocó el libro, al tiempo que Potter hacía lo mismo. El libro se elevó un par de metros otra vez, debatiéndose entre lo que ella le mandaba y lo que era mandado por él.

Peter Pettigrew observaba la escena y decidió poner de su parte. Sacó su varita, pero desconcertó a James, quien no quería que nadie más se metiera. Redujo la magia aplicada al diccionario, que se precipitó hacia la pelirroja.

Un ruido sordo llenó toda la sala.

El diccionario le había dado en toda la cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y la pelirroja cayó hacia atrás.

James y Peter, pálidos cual papel, se asomaron para ver su estado.

Parecía inconsciente.

James tragó saliva. Cuando despertada, era hombre muerto.

...

El partido había sido un exitazo. Habían ganado a los Slytherin por más de trescientos punto a diez; una cruel derrota que merecía una inolvidable fiesta, a la cual ni McGonagall se impuso.

Hacía varias horas que el sol se había puesto tras las montañas medio nevadas que rodeaban el castillo, y las estrellas se divisaban semiocultas entre algunas nubes que enmarañaban el cielo. Pero aunque ya empezaba a ser entrada noche, en la Torre de Gryffindor, pocas ganas había de irse a dormir.

Los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, entre los cuales se encontraba un muchacho de pelo alborotado llamado James Potter, bailaban como locos encima de la gran mesa, utilizada normalmente para estudiar, con la ovación de sus compañeros y bajo la reprochadora mirada de la Prefecta Lily Evans.

La cosa se fue de madre cuando empezaron a circular distintas botellas de cerveza con alcohol, cosa que alertó a la pelirroja.

La muchacha las empezó a requisar y a convertir en mariposas, riñendo a quien parecía el exportador de cerveza: Sirius Black. Suspiró mientras el moreno le contaba una larga historia sobre qué demonios hacían allí esas botellas de alcohol, y al final lo dejó por inútil.

Ella también estaba contagiada por la euforia ganadora.

De pronto, pero, entró la profesora McGonagall, vestida con un pijama y los mandó a todos a dormir. La pelirroja rezaba para que no se percatara de las botellas de cerveza vacías por el suelo.

Pero, ya se sabe la ley de murphy. Si algo puede ir mal, irá peor.

Sirius Black, borracho como una cuba, se acercó a su profesora y le gritó a dos centímetros del oído:

—¡Pero que buena que estás, Minerva!

Y todo se lió.

…

—¿Qué hacemos? —repetía Peter una y otra vez, exasperado.

A James le estaba a punto de explotar el celebro. Habían dejado inconsciente a una chica, a una Prefecta, a Lily Evans. Cuando se despertara, no iba a parar hasta que los echaran del colegio, con suerte. La otra opción era que quisiera mandarlos a todos a Azkaban.

—¡Ve a buscar a Remus! —exclamó de pronto el moreno.

Su amigo siempre sabía qué hacer en estos casos. Bueno, que tampoco era que eso les sucediera a diario, pero Remus tenía un don inventando coartadas.

El aludido bajó las escaleras bostezando, intentando no tropezar mientras Peter tiraba de su manga ansioso.

Cuando vio a la pelirroja, el sueño desapareció al instante.

—¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

James empezó a contarle qué había pasado.

—¿Sabes que se lo va a tomar como algo personal por lo de Sirius? —lo cortó finalmente Remus.

El moreno de pelo alborotado suspiró, dejando los ojos en blanco.

—Es _obvio_ que la estaba molestando por lo de Sirius.

Peter se rió escandalosamente, recordando la escenita que había montado antes su inseparable amigo Sirius Black. La risa despreocupada hizo que la pelirroja de removiera en el sofá, donde la habían trasladado para evitar que cogiera un catarro por culpa del frío suelo.

James miró a Remus con alarma, que hizo callar a Peter de un codazo.

Pero Lily estaba apunto de abrir los ojos.

—¡_Desmaius_! —exclamó de pronto James, apuntando a su compañera de curso con la varita.

Dejó de moverse otra vez.

—¡Genial! —se quejó Remus, desesperado.

…

McGonagall enrojeció tanto que parecía que iba a explotar.

En la Sala Común se hizo el silencio más absoluto jamás habido allí dentro. Los alumnos bajaron de la mesa, los más pequeños empezaron a desfilar lentamente y sin hacer ruido hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, pero sin apartar la mirada de su profesora. Alguien tosió, pero nadie se fijó en él.

Entonces, el hipo de Sirius Black rompió el silencio.

—Haga el favor de acompañarme —ordenó la profesora, en un tono demasiado tranquilo como para presagiar nada bueno.

-No sin mi abogada –contestó el chico, agarrándose del brazo de Lily Evans, quien intentaba esconder una de las botellas de cerveza en su espalda. Si McGongall la veía a ella con las botellas, estaba perdida, porque no dudaba en que los Merodeadores tardarían menos de diez segundos en utilizarla como coartada.

-Black –remugó la profesora-. Deje a Evans y venga ahora mismo a mi despacho.

Sirius tiró insistentemente del brazo de Lily. La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos llenos de pánico. E, irracionalmente, Sirius se abalanzó hacia ella para intentar besarla.

Repuso como pudo al ataque repentino y le pegó un golpe con una de las botellas en la cabeza.

Black cayó al suelo, entre cristales verdosos del vidrio de la botella.

Se había hecho el silencio, y McGonagall parecía más enfadada que antes.

-Está borracho –explicó Lily, pensando que así arreglaba las cosa, cuando en realidad terminó de empeorarlas.

…

Sirius acababa de llegar a la Sala Común, frotándose la todavía dolorida cabeza, y se encontró con el gran espectáculo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –inquirió divertido al ver a la pelirroja inconsciente sobre el sofá.

-Te hemos vengado, tío –repuso Peter, todavía riéndose a escondidas y sin motivo. Sirius evaluó su estado, se rió un rato con él y de él, y se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, quienes parecían más que preocupados.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer con ella? –preguntó, risueño.

James reconoció aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

-Gracias a Merlín, alguien tiene un plan –susurró, dispuesto a llevar a cabo cualquier idea que tuviera su perruno compañero.

…

Lily fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Le dolía la cabeza, pero estaba extrañamente cómoda.

¿Qué había pasado? Se acordaba de Potter.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado, leona? –preguntó una voz demasiado familiar.

¡Potter!

¡Estaba tumbada encima Potter!

¡En el sofá de la Sala Común!

¡Y él no llevaba camiseta!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te lo has pasado bien? –le inquirió él, claramente divertido.

¡Por todas las maldiciones! ¡¿Qué había hecho con Potter?!

-Oh, venga cielo, no me pongas esa cara de desconcertada. Antes sabías perfectamente qué querías y a lo que ibas, bonita.

Empezaba a faltarle el aire.

¿Ella?

¡¿Ella y Potter?!

Cuando le faltaban unos instantes antes del colapso nervioso, Potter echó a reír despreocupadamente.

-No te asustes, Evans. No ha pasado nada. La verdad es que entre Peter y yo te hemos dejado inconsciente de un golpe de diccionario –le explicó.

La pelirroja enrojeció tanto como su cabello.

-¡No te enfades! ¡Esto era para que vieras que hay cosas peores que quedarte inconsciente durante cinco horas por una agresión!

Lily sacó su varita del bolsillo.

-Eres león muerto, Potter –murmuró por lo bajo.

Toda la Torre de Gryffindor al completo se despertó. Aquella noche pasaría a la historia como 'La noche en que James Potter corrió por todo el castillo desnudo'.

…

_Esto es lo que hace mi celebro en lugar de estudiar la Restauración Borbónica, la Primera o Segunda República Española, las declinaciones latinas o la vida de Cicerón o cualquier otra cosa de Literatura Catalana._

_¡Deseadme suerte para la Selectividad!_

_Erised._


End file.
